


Krov'hole

by Jackson_J



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J
Summary: Esta historia se centrará en un instituto de Japón donde rige un grupo de estudiantes que han pasado de tener una tranquila vida a descontrolarse en la búsqueda del éxito en un selecto grupo de compañeros. La necesidad de encajar en un lugar, sentirse aceptado por otros o simplemente destacar en algo eran motivos suficientes para entrar en el mundo de Krov’hole.Y de eso estaba consciente Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. El mundo de Krov'hole (Introducción al juego)

En el año 2019, un violento juego donde la fuerza y el orgullo jugaban un papel fundamental para llegar a lo más alto se convirtió en una absurda moda que sedujo y atrapó a los jóvenes de la generación.  
Se trataba de Krov’hole, un juego nacido en Rusia entre las pandillas de estudiantes que se dedicaban a aplastar a los que ellos consideraban débiles dentro de los institutos y robarles todo vestigio de dignidad a base de golpes. Para poder entrar y ser miembro oficial se necesitaban tres chapas militares con el nombre del jugador grabado en ellas y llevar la cadena colgada al cuello a la vista de todos. Si encontrabas a otro jugador al que quisieras retar y él estaba de acuerdo, la "partida" iniciaba y no terminaba hasta que uno de los dos cayera al suelo inconsciente o se rindiera. Entonces, el ganador debía reclamarle al perdedor una chapa como prueba de su victoria. En el caso de que un jugador perdiera sus tres chapas en tres partidas, acababa siendo considerado basura incompetente por las reglas y le eran negadas más chapas para continuar con el juego.

Obviamente al principio hubo gente que, aun habiendo caído en lo más hondo, obtenía de alguna manera un par de chapas para así poder seguir. Sin embargo, Krov’hole empezó a tener más fama de la esperada entre las personas que anhelaban un lugar al cual pertenecer empleando los puños. Entonces, mientras el juego comenzaba a desarrollarse con normas más estrictas, ganadores y perdedores, varios locales ocultos en callejones se aprovecharon de la situación y empezaron a grabar chapas por encargo cada vez que un nuevo jugador se unía. Para ello, el jugador nuevo debía presentar al menos su tarjeta de identidad para así quedar registrado en la base de datos conllevada por diferentes «tiendas negras» que pronto se hicieron con el control. Con esto lo que pretendían era que no hubiera codiciosos con el orgullo herido en busca de venganza. No buscaban crear un juego en el que reanudar la partida o volver atrás fuera posible, sino uno en el que, quitándole las tres chapas, uno se “muriera” definitivamente.

Con el paso de los años y el creciente interés, el juego fue el líder en los países vecinos. El caos poco a poco fue apoderándose de los jóvenes ingenuos y alentados por una buena reputación en su círculo social hasta tal punto que algunos países tomaron medidas y lo prohibieron estrictamente.  
Para la mayoría de los jóvenes japoneses, Krov’hole era la oportunidad perfecta para huir de la agobiante rutina creada por la misma sociedad. Los objetivos más destacados eran: ganar popularidad y dinero, poseer una gran cantidad de chapas, descargar la ira acumulada y pertenecer a un grupo de amigos: eso si la persona era buena combatiendo; si no, estaba perdida.

Esta historia se centrará en un instituto de Japón donde rige un grupo de estudiantes que han pasado de tener una tranquila vida a descontrolarse en la búsqueda del éxito en un selecto grupo de compañeros. La necesidad de encajar en un lugar, sentirse aceptado por otros o simplemente destacar en algo eran motivos suficientes para entrar en el mundo de Krov’hole. 

Y de eso estaba consciente Yuuri Katsuki.


	2. ¿Quién era Yuuri Katsuki?

Yuuri era un estudiante japonés de buenas notas, buen comportamiento pero vida social y escolar tan turbulenta como un camino de piedras o barro. Tenía el cabello negro y corto y desarreglado día sí y noche también, porque peinarse por las mañanas le daba más pereza que apagar la alarma de su despertador y levantarse de la cama. Era poseedor de unos bonitos ojos marrones que brillaban llenos de esperanza cuando abría la nevera o la despensa en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca, pero también padecía de una falta de vista impresionante, por lo que usaba gafas de montura azul. Siempre de color azul; como su tristeza.  
Respecto al resto de su cuerpo, la inseguridad lo consumía por dentro. Solía mirarse medio desnudo en el espejo, frunciendo los labios y buscando imperfecciones en su reflejo, antes de vestirse y salir de su habitación. El uniforme del instituto era una talla más grande que la que realmente tenía. Esto, producto de sus incertidumbres, fue debido a que prefería ropa holgada para que no se le marcara tanto el cuerpo, por eso todo su armario se resumía en vestimenta suelta.  
Al principio no estaba interesado en su peso o algo que tuviera que ver con su imagen, mas con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que, en el instituto, las miradas ajenas parecían burlarse de él con más intensidad. A los trece años no le había importado, a los quince empezó a preocuparse y a los diecisiete se le había complicado el cargar con la culpa de no mover ni un dedo para bajar de peso. Su familia siempre le decía que no debía preocuparse, que no era para tanto y que estaba bien para la edad que tenía (y les agradecía por esas palabras confortadoras y comprensivas), pero a los ojos de los demás la situación daba un vuelco aterrador. No había aprobación por ningún lado: él era el típico chico al que llamaban nerd o friki solamente por su apariencia.  
Yuuri era un chico muy introvertido que rechazaba a quienes trataran de encontrar sus defectos, sus temores o sentimientos. Era un manojo de ansiedad y inseguridad. No obstante, con su familia y amigos se convertía en el chico que traía alegría a la fiesta y al que todos querían; un joven agradable. Si había confianza, Yuuri reunía todo el valor escondido y lo sacaba a la luz. En algunas ocasiones también podía llegar a ser un poco egoísta y posesivo, pero rara vez mostraba esa parte suya porque a él tampoco le agradaba.  
—He oído por ahí que ayer arrestaron a un par de chicos que estaban peleándose en un parque a plena luz del día —dijo Mari casi arrastrando las palabras y sin alejar mucho el cigarrillo de su boca—. Ten cuidado, Yuuri, al parecer uno era de tu instituto.  
Mari Katsuki: su hermana mayor. Las personas solían entrar en una gran duda cuando se enteraban de que tenían el mismo apellido y que eran hermanos de sangre, porque la verdad es que eran completamente diferentes (al menos físicamente). Mari era delgada y alta, con el cabello corto marrón pero con varios mechones teñidos de rubio. Puede que sus ojos marrones y su temperamento observador fueran lo más cercano a lo que era Yuuri.  
—No te preocupes, Mari... —murmuró antes de asir su mochila con lentitud. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y le dio un último vistazo a su hermana, quien le había dado la espalda para poder recoger la mesa—. Dile a mamá y papá que ya me fui a clase.  
—Claro. ¡Hasta luego!  
Y así comenzaba otro día más en la vida de Yuuri Katsuki.

A él no le gustaba ir en tren, mas debía hacerlo para ir al instituto. Siempre le resultó muy pesado el ambiente que había en cualquiera de los vagones a esas horas de la mañana. Lo que más le producía ansiedad era cuando de repente el tren pasaba de estar medio lleno a haber una alarmante aglomeración de cuerpos aprensados como si estuvieran en una lata de sardinas. Ahí era cuando el aire no parecía ser suficiente para él y su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas mientras ansiaba que los minutos pasaran rápidamente.  
Para su poca buena suerte, esa mañana se mantenía tranquila. El vagón no estaba tan vacío como le hubiera gustado, pero tampoco repleto de personas. Eso se debió a que había salido temprano de casa sin darse cuenta, así que, aprovechando la oportunidad, se subió al tren que estaba a punto de partir y se sentó al lado de una anciana sonriente que lo saludó como si de algo se conocieran. Él también le devolvió el saludo con torpeza.  
Comenzó a jugar con los dedos, tal vez aburrido, hasta que escuchó un par de risas cercanas y curioso alzó la cabeza. Los jóvenes llevaban el uniforme de su instituto, y él también reconocía sus rostros. Estaban de pie delante y al lado de las puertas, uno apoyándose en una barra y los otros dos obstaculizando la salida.  
—Ya desde por la mañana dando guerra —comentó la anciana sin borrar la sonrisa y abrazando una cajita de madera contra su pecho. Yuuri simplemente asintió—. Últimamente hay muchos niños que se meten en problemas. Es triste.  
—Sí...  
—Espero que mi nieta pueda vivir esta época en paz.  
Yuuri tardó en seguir la conversación porque no sabía qué demonios debía contestar, pero cuando por fin abrió la boca para hablar, las carcajadas y gritos de los chicos lo interrumpieron.  
Uno de ellos se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky, un joven ruso que había viajado a Japón por problemas personales. Era delgado y casi de la misma altura que Yuuri. El ruso solía presumir que posiblemente alcanzaría el metro ochenta en un par de años más. Su cabello rubio le llegaba a los hombros y unos mechones más cortos solían ocultar uno de sus ojos azul verdosos. Queriendo mostrar sus victorias, una cadena con —posiblemente— más de seis chapas colgaba de su cuello con descaro.   
Yuuri no sabía mucho sobre Yuri; solo que estaba en su mismo grado, pero en diferente clase, por lo que debía tener dieciséis o diecisiete años. Aunque en parte los rumores le habían dado la excusa perfecta para no acercarse a tipos ambiciosos y escandalosos como él ya que, además de su personalidad grosera, había sido el máximo exponente causante del retroceso que el instituto sufrió.  
Krov’hole ya era bastante conocido en Japón cuando él llegó para presentarse al final de una clase como el “Rey del vandalismo” con una sonrisa engreída formándose en sus labios. A la profesora no le había agradado el comentario y muchos de los estudiantes se lo tomaron con humor. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió en aquella aula. Después de su presentación, reveló la cadena que se ocultaba bajo la camisa del uniforme y la zarandeó. Pareció disfrutar oyendo el sonido de las chapas chocando unas contra otras y observando las expresiones de sus nuevos compañeros de clase. El rubio iba totalmente en serio: era un vándalo ruso.  
Al siguiente que Yuuri observó fue a Jean Jacques Leroy, apodado JJ por sus colegas. Parecía estar riéndose del ruso sin tener en cuenta la mirada asesina que le dedicaba. Era un canadiense universitario que adoraba Japón y que había optado por un intercambio al extranjero durante un año académico, así que vivía en una casa de acogida. Jean era alto y delgado pero con una complexión bien trabajada y ligeramente musculosa, posiblemente debido a que pasaba su tiempo libre en el gimnasio. Su corto cabello rapado por los lados estaba teñido de un azul marino oscuro muy peculiar, y sus ojos tenían un tono azul grisáceo. Con su personalidad sociable y divertida se había ganado incluso un pequeño club de fans en muy pocos meses dirigido exclusivamente por su novia canadiense.  
Para Yuuri eran solo rumores porque no había visto a Jean sin camiseta, pero se decía que tenía un par de tatuajes en sus brazos y en la espalda. De allí nacían los rumores de que en realidad Jean pertenecía a una mafia secreta canadiense o a una numerosa tribu de pandilleros muy famosos en aquel país. De su cadena colgaban aproximadamente cinco chapas.  
Por último, pero no menos importante, Yuuri dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el rostro inexpresivo de Viktor Nikiforov, el más misterioso de la popular trinidad del instituto. Estaba en la misma clase que Jean y, al igual que Yuri Plisetsky, era ruso de nacimiento. Sin embargo, Viktor era totalmente lo opuesto al rubio. Poseía una melena de color gris claro que caía como una cascada por su espalda. A veces se recogía el cabello en una coleta y otras se dejaba hacer por las chicas que lo perseguían y le hacían trenzas u otros tipos de peinados. Acercarte a su rostro y admirar sus ojos sería como estar viendo en los dos iris un trocito de cielo despejado o el mismo océano dentro de ellos. Era considerado el inconfundible príncipe de anime, elegante y andrógino, solamente por su apariencia. No obstante, muchas personas decían que su personalidad podía llegar a volver loco a cualquiera que se le acercara, que solo pensaba en sí mismo y en nadie más, que su sinceridad era igual de cortante que el filo de una navaja y que, si lograba acuchillarte o apenas rozarte, el dolor sería insoportable. Y lo más importante: no sabían cómo es que estaba tan hecho polvo físicamente e incluso así las personas a su alrededor caían enamoradas.  
Algo que a Yuuri le supuso un llamado a su interés cuando supo de su existencia habían sido las vendas que cubrían sus manos o las tiritas y parches que solían verse en su rostro a menudo. La primera vez que lo vio se había preocupado por aquel chico desconocido, llegando incluso a robarle un poco de su tiempo en medio del pasillo.

—Disculpa, pero... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yuuri, preocupado aunque aún tímido.  
Viktor paró en seco y elevó la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué la pregunta?  
«Oh, su acento es diferente a como imaginé...»  
—Por las tiritas y las vendas.  
—¿Te estás preocupando por mí, chico sin nombre?  
—Creo... que sí —murmuró, cabizbajo, y entonces se percató—. Oh, lo siento. Soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.  
Los labios de Viktor temblaron un poco dando paso a una casi imperceptible sonrisa.  
—Estoy bien, Yuuri. Todo está bien.

A Yuuri lo había atrapado con la guardia baja. No esperaba que lo llamase por el nombre con tal simpleza incluso después de reparar en el hecho de que era extranjero. Suspiró quedándose estático mientras veía a Viktor alejarse, las hebras plateadas meciéndose lentamente por sus movimientos al caminar, grabando en su memoria el escenario melancólico del pasillo ya vacío. Y de ese modo había concluido la conversación de aquel nublado miércoles de medio año atrás.  
No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Viktor iba sumando más heridas a su rostro y Yuuri se preocupaba cada día más en silencio. Nada cambió entre ellos.  
Sin embargo, poco a poco Yuuri se fue acostumbrando a su abrumadora presencia en los pasillos, a sus heridas casi curadas, a los moretones que también se apreciaban en sus rodillas cuando vestía el chándal corto para las clases de Educación Física, a la mirada perdida que mostraba cuando contemplaba el exterior por la ventana o al desinterés que les dedicaba a las chicas que lo rodeaban la gran mayoría del tiempo.  
Yuuri pensó: «¿Será así con todas las personas que conoce?»  
Viktor siempre llevaba tres chapas en su cadena: ni una más, ni una menos.  
El pelinegro le echó un vistazo al teleindicador y suspiró. Por suerte solo faltaban dos paradas más para llegar a su destino. De pronto, por megafonía informaron que el tren estaba llegando a la antepenúltima parada y la anciana que estaba a su lado dio un pequeño brinco y se levantó. Yuuri volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y siguió moviendo los dedos con desgana. No fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo cuando vio a la anciana intentando agacharse para recoger sus cosas del suelo. Al parecer la caja se había abierto y lo que tenía dentro había caído causando que varias personas observaran la escena. Por increíble que pareciera, nadie le ofreció ayuda.  
El cuerpo de Yuuri se movió inconscientemente y sin decir nada se agachó para ayudar a la anciana. Se dio cuenta de que se trataban de cromos y figuritas viejas que su padre también seguía conservando de su adolescencia en el trastero.  
—Muchas gracias, joven —le agradeció con una suave voz—. ¿Crees que a mi nieta le gustarán, aunque sean juguetitos viejos para chicos?  
El pelinegro sonrió.  
—Sí, estoy seguro de que le gustarán.  
Cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron y la gente empezó a salir, la anciana le pidió al rubio si podía apartarse hacia un lado y dejarla pasar, a lo que Yuri contestó:  
—¿Por qué? Si tienes suficiente sitio para irte por ahí y no volver.  
—Por favor, joven, solo necesito apoyarme en el marco para bajar.  
Yuri resopló, mas no se hizo a un lado.  
—Yuri, eres tan cruel... Es una anciana —dijo en inglés Jean, quien miraba con cierta preocupación a la señora.  
Viktor solo había dado un paso hacia delante sigilosamente, fijando sus ojos en Yuri como si estuviera examinándolo cuidadosamente.  
—Sea quien sea, yo de aquí no me muevo.  
El corazón de Yuuri comenzó a latir con ímpetu mientras veía al rubio riéndose de la señora y negando con terquedad. Pensó desesperadamente en que alguien adulto le llamaría la atención por su comportamiento, pero los demás en el tren tenían cara de no querer meterse en problemas; desviaban sus ojos hacia un lado, al móvil o a sus piernas.  
El japonés tenía un problema: solía ser muy impulsivo.  
—Muestra al menos un poco de respeto por tus mayores, mocoso.  
Yuri abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y eso causó que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Yuuri, así que se apresuró y ayudó a la anciana a salir antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse. Se despidió de ella, oyendo otro agradecimiento en algún momento, y entró de nuevo al vagón. Pronto sintió el sudor frío en sus manos y también deslizándose por su nuca.  
Quiso morirse al notar los ojos de aquellos tres chicos encima de él, escudriñándolo con sorpresa o devorándolo sin piedad alguna.  
—¿Qué dijiste antes? —preguntó el rubio con aire amenazante.  
—Bueno, te lo tenías merecido, Yuri —murmuró Jean, esta vez en japonés, encogiéndose de hombros. Viktor no dijo nada, pues toda su atención estaba centrada en el japonés.  
—Venga, repítelo, maldito cerdo —escupió Yuri ignorando completamente las palabras de Jean.  
Al pelinegro le dio la desagradable sensación de que su corazón estaba escalando la faringe con el fin de salir por su boca. Sentía que el peso de la gravedad se multiplicaba por tres, impidiéndole moverse un mísero centímetro. Intentó regular el tembleque de sus piernas pensando en algo entretenido: en Phichit, su mejor amigo, hablando con un hámster. No obstante, los ojos verdosos de Yuri aplastaron todos sus intentos por calmarse.  
Estaba a punto de llorar. Quería salir corriendo de allí y no podía. Los pasajeros curioseaban mientras fruncían los labios, a veces apartando la vista de la puerta para prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera un chico rellenito temblando y siendo engullido por la ansiedad. Tal vez para muchos fuera divertido ver a un desconocido en ese estado de pánico, pero Yuuri interiormente deseaba ser tragado por la tierra.  
—Yo te lo repito por él y ya de paso le añado otra cosa —habló de pronto Viktor, posicionándose al lado de Yuuri y mirando al ruso con el entrecejo fruncido—: mocoso sinvergüenza.  
—¿Y tú qué se supone que estás haciendo, estúpido saco de boxeo?  
—Recordándote que eres un mocoso. En realidad estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hacer mi movimiento y echarte del vagón de una patada en el culo, pero este chico se me adelantó —respondió Viktor empleando un tono de voz casi infantil mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa frívola, consiguiendo que Yuri diera un paso hacia atrás y chocara contra la barra. Después de presenciar descaradamente el pequeño sobresalto que había provocado en el rubio, Viktor volteó a mirar a Yuuri, quien, perdido en los ojos azulados, le sostuvo la mirada sin entender qué estaba sucediendo—. Ya puedes irte tranquilo, valiente.  
Apoyando las manos en los hombros de Yuuri, Viktor lo alejó con un pequeño empujoncito. Yuri empezó a protestar como un niño enojado a sus espaldas, aunque daba la sensación de que no quería acercarse mucho al mayor.  
¿Acaso Viktor Nikiforov lo había “salvado” de un inminente y espantoso destino?


	3. Según Yuuri, Viktor no es como lo pintan

—De la ansiedad que me dio tuve que comer mi  _bentō_  antes de entrar a clase.

—¿Otra vez con tus atracones? —Phichit se quejó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Al final suspiró completamente abatido—. Entonces compartiré mi comida contigo. Espero que sea suficiente para los dos.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes; no es tu culpa —le recordó mientras sacaba el  _bentō_  de la mochila.

El tailandés Phichit Chulanont era el mejor amigo de Yuuri. Estaba en su misma clase y su pupitre se situaba justo detrás del japonés, siendo el compañero con el que más conversaba a su alrededor. Era un poco más bajo que Yuuri, delgado y de tez morena. Tenía el cabello negro, corto y liso, con varios mechones tapando parte de su frente. Sus ojos eran de un tono gris oscuro que con la luz se tornaba más claro.

Phichit era un gran fan del arte de la fotografía. La mayoría de las veces solía pillar a Yuuri desprevenido o en las nubes, por lo que aprovechaba el espacio libre en la memoria del móvil y realizaba una sesión de fotos sin que él lo notara. Después de haber conseguido el consentimiento de su mejor amigo, algunas fotos las publicaba en redes sociales como por ejemplo:  _Instagram_. A Yuuri le impresionaba la aprobación que tenían incluso tratándose de él: de su cuerpo no normativo y de su cara redonda. Cuando leía los comentarios, gran parte positivos puesto que el tailandés bloqueaba las cuentas que comentaran cosas ofensivas, una sonrisa nacía en sus labios mientras Phichit lo animaba a seguir siendo su modelo.

En resumen, Phichit tenía talento para la fotografía y Yuuri estaba muy seguro de que si se dedicaba a ello en el futuro sería un excelente fotógrafo.

Al menos Phichit sí gozaba de motivación y tenía metas en la vida.

—Siempre te causo muchos problemas y...

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó el moreno realizando un gesto dolido y dramático—. Parece mentira que digas eso... Tú nunca me has causado ningún problema —aseguró firme, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Yuuri—. ¿Y si hacemos un trato? Yo comparto mi  _bentō_  contigo pero a cambio tú serás el modelo para mis sesiones de hoy, ¿sí?

—Aunque consigas  _likes_  creo que deberías buscar a alguien guapo.

—Las personas rellenitas me parecen guapas. No, definitivamente son guapas.

—¿Quién va a querer ver en tu cuenta  _esto_? —Yuuri se señaló a sí mismo con una leve sonrisa insegura—. Tus seguidores ya estarán aburridos de verme cada dos fotos que subes.

Phichit simplemente resopló e inspeccionó su alrededor con cierta flojera. Al encontrar a la persona que buscaba, sonrió y la llamó.

—¡Yuko, Yuuri se está infravalorando de nuevo!

—¿Que Yuuri qué?

Yuuri alzó las cejas antes de agachar tímidamente la cabeza, regresando la mirada a sus dedos para jugar nerviosamente con ellos. No quería ver a su amiga de la infancia cruzada de brazos y moviendo un pie reiteradamente esperando a que alzara la vista para sermonearlo como hacía muchas otras veces.

Yuko Nakashima, su mejor amiga de la infancia y la persona que siempre lo defendía cuando lo molestaban por su apariencia. Era pequeña de estatura, delgada y de tez pálida. Tenía el cabello castaño casi siempre recogido en una coleta y unos ojos marrones claros como el otoño. Lo que más la caracterizaba era su personalidad alegre y su solidaridad con las demás personas. Ella siempre confortaba a Yuuri cuando la tristeza o el desánimo lo vencían, o también lo alentaba cuando se encontraba indeciso sobre algo. Sin ir más lejos, él solía contarle parte de sus problemas porque ambos se tenían mucha confianza. A veces se desahogaba como si Yuko fuera un diario secreto con el que mantener una conversación profunda sin sentirse ignorado, aunque Yuuri continuamente marcaba un límite para lo que debía decir sobre sí mismo y sus inseguridades.

Yuko lo había animado para que hablara con Viktor Nikiforov después de verlo tan curioso y preocupado por él. Desde aquel momento ella supo que su mejor amigo se había visto atraído por el aura misteriosa que transmitía aquel extranjero.

—No es nada, Yuko... —se apresuró a decir Yuuri.

Las mejillas de la aludida se inflaron y su entrecejo se arrugó levemente.

—Jo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Yuu? —le recordó con una lástima simulada.

—Perdón. Tengo que ir al baño —dijo y se levantó con rapidez de la silla—, ahora regreso.

Y casi se fue corriendo del aula ante la mirada preocupada de Yuko y el suspiro de Phichit.

—¡Yuuri!

—Déjalo, Yuko, hoy no es un buen día para él.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Bueno, podría decirse que sí...

—Me lo vas a contar y no es pregunta. Tienes la mitad del descanso para informarme de todo lo que ha pasado mientras comes, reportero.

El tailandés resopló al ver cómo Yuko se sentaba en la silla perteneciente al pelinegro, ignorando por completo el llamado insistente de su grupo de amigos, y entonces comenzó a relatar lo sucedido en el tren según Yuuri.

 

Mientras tanto, Yuuri permanecía inmutable mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Con pereza y acompañado de un suspiro, se quitó las gafas y limpió los lentes con una parte de la camisa del uniforme.

En realidad no tenía hambre, pero sí la necesidad de comer. Y esa misma sensación le parecía horrible e innecesaria. Pensó que tal vez estaría preocupando a sus amigos, así que se miró por última vez en el sucio cristal y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, la puerta abriéndose repentinamente lo asustó hasta el punto de brincar y dar un paso hacia atrás. Apenas logró darse cuenta de que el chico era Viktor cuando de pronto fue arrastrado hacia uno de los cubículos. El ruso cerró la puerta y echó el pasador.

Yuuri no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pestañeó varias veces al ver a Viktor bajando la tapa del retrete y subiéndose encima como si el suelo fuera lava. ¿Qué tantas sorpresas habría durante lo que quedaba de día?

—¿Nikiforov...?

—Yo no estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró cerca de su oído.

El japonés no pudo evitar que su vello se erizara y su corazón latiera más rápido que de costumbre. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y tragó saliva al escuchar a alguien vociferando y entrando al baño. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Viktor! ¿Dónde estás, maldito saco de boxeo? ¡Viktor, estúpido!

El pelinegro alzó una ceja al reconocer aquella voz. ¿Por qué Yuri Plisetsky llamaba «saco de boxeo» a Viktor y por qué sonaba tan enojado?

Los gritos cesaron y hubo una pausa en la que Yuuri pudo sentir a la perfección la respiración del ruso que tenía a sus espaldas. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un estruendo causado por una fuerte patada en la puerta del cubículo y luego su propia voz pegando un pequeño chillido por el sobresalto. Juró haber oído en su mente la risita burlona de Yuri.

—Seas quien seas, ¡abre la maldita puerta o la echo abajo!

Yuuri tomó aire e intentó relajarse a pesar de que sabía que su voz temblaría.

—No creo que quieras que abra la puerta...

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque... estoy cagando.

Lo próximo que sintió fue vergüenza, un calor instalándose en su rostro, una mano aferrándose firmemente a su hombro izquierdo y lo que parecía ser la cabeza de Viktor pegada a su espalda. Él estaba convulsionando y conteniendo las carcajadas con una mano.

Sí, había sido una excusa muy épica.

—¡Muérete, idiota!

Cuando oyeron la puerta del baño cerrándose con un violento golpe, Yuuri suspiró y se dio un ligero golpe contra la puerta reparando todavía más en la risa contenida del ruso.

—Suponiendo que realmente se fue, ya puedes reírte —susurró el japonés mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Pero las carcajadas de Viktor no lo incomodaron como Yuuri pensó que lo harían. Al contrario, parecía música celestial para sus oídos y le daban ganas de acompañarlo en su descontrolada risotada.

—¡Me duele todo, te lo juro! —se quejó sin dejar de reírse. Poco a poco su risa cantarina se fue apagando y, una vez totalmente calmado, mientras retenía con los dedos las lágrimas que amenazaban con aflorar de sus ojos, agregó—. Nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto como ahora.

Y pues al pelinegro le había surgido la necesidad de grabar aquella risa en su memoria, contemplar el rostro de Viktor y tallarlo a fuego en su mente como si se tratara de una escultura a la que adorar. La sola idea logró hacerlo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba. ¿En qué cosas pensaba? Era como si... como si estuviera enamorado. Agachó la cabeza un tanto apenado con sus propios pensamientos.

»Oh, lo siento —se disculpó el ruso—. Seguramente estarás avergonzado por esto. Perdón, de verdad, es que no pude evitarlo.

Yuuri negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Si te resulta gracioso puedes reírte. Yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —preguntó Viktor, interesado.

_«Porque es la primera vez que te escucho reír de esa forma y solo quiero grabar este momento para recordarlo.»_

El color carmín de sus mejillas se extendió y viajó lentamente hacia sus orejas, tiñéndolas completamente. Se sintió sofocado.

—No lo sé... —había un poco de distracción en su voz. Estaba recordando la primera vez que se había sentido así de perdido, ruborizado y ansioso al mismo tiempo: fue cuando supo sobre la existencia de Viktor Nikiforov.

Obviamente Yuuri se hacía una idea del motivo de las reacciones que tenía cuando sus miradas se sostenían por un par de efímeros segundos, o cuando veía a aquel ruso de melena plateada caminar por el pasillo siendo prácticamente escoltado por un pequeño ejército de estudiantes que esperaban su aceptación. Yuuri había admitido delante de Yuko y Phichit que Viktor solo lo atraía porque, a decir verdad, le daba miedo pensar que se trataba de algo más profundo como lo era el amor. Le daba miedo enamorarse en serio de aquel ruso.

Porque presuponía que un chico como él no tendría cabida en su vida.

Porque existía un río entre ellos que no quería cruzar.

Porque para Yuuri era imposible que Viktor se fijara en alguien como él.

—Bien, date la vuelta.

Yuuri se resistió al principio, pero al sentir los dedos de Viktor en su cadera dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente, golpeándose la espalda contra la puerta y apegándose a ella como si no hubiera un mañana. Observó a Viktor, quien aún permanecía de cuclillas encima de la tapa. Una rara expresión de confusión se pintó con gracia en el rostro del ruso al no esperar para nada aquella reacción.

Los ojos marrones del pelinegro se posaron en la tirita pegada en medio de la nariz de Viktor, después viajaron hacia el parche cuadrado en la mejilla izquierda y al final terminaron en los labios agrietados, descubriendo en ellos una pequeña fisura levemente ensangrentada. Mas daba igual qué tuviera Viktor en la cara: algo en él embelesaba a Yuuri.

»¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué parece como si quisieras huir?

—No... ¡No es nada!

El chico de melena plateada volvió a reír.

—De verdad, al menos sonríe un poco —susurró y llevó las manos hacia las mejillas de un estático Yuuri—. ¿Ves? Así... —estiró un poco los mofletes sin llegar a hacerle daño e intentó no reírse él primero porque —había que admitirlo— el japonés se veía bastante gracioso.

—Nikiforov...

—Voy entendiendo el pensamiento japonés, pero me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre —pidió Viktor soltándole las mejillas despacio y sonriéndole.

—Entonces, Viktor... —dudoso, habló—. No quiero sonar entrometido pero... ¿pasó algo?

—Oh, ¿lo dices por lo de hace un momento? No te preocupes, ese niño siempre es así —sacudió la mano varias veces para restarle importancia, como si vivir aquello fuera su pan de cada día y estuviera más que acostumbrado—. Pero tuve suerte de encontrarte a ti aquí —suspiró sintiéndose aliviado y, negando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, añadió—. Si hubiera sido otro habría sido muy incómodo.

Yuuri quería preguntar, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No quiso ilusionarse por lo que había dicho, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la pared.

—Debo irme, y tú también: el descanso está a punto de acabar.

—Siempre me salto esta hora de clase —informó y sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Eso es malo, Viktor.

—Malo es no descansar la comida, ¿sabes? Además, comprar un maldito bocadillo en la cafetería me lleva media hora y a veces se terminan enseguida. Y cómo no, yo me convierto en el muerto de hambre que va de persona en persona pidiendo comida como un perro abandonado.

Para Yuuri fue inevitable reírse al imaginarse a Viktor con orejas de perrito y moviendo la cola, yendo por el pasillo preguntándole a todos si les quedaban al menos las sobras.

»Oh, lo hiciste.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?

—Reírte.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si apenas se conocían, si solo habían tenido la coyuntura de entablar una conversación solamente dos veces..., por qué Viktor era capaz de decir esas cosas con total libertad? ¿Acaso era porque los extranjeros mostraban más sus sentimientos? ¿O porque Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas así? No lo entendía.

—Supongo que no eres como te pintan... —murmuró para sí mismo con la poca seguridad que le quedaba. Descorrió el pasador y abrió la puerta. Viktor lo miró interrogante hasta que volvió a hablar—. Si mañana no consigues bocadillos yo puedo darte parte de mi comida. Con permiso —hizo una corta y rápida reverencia y salió de allí a paso acelerado.

El chico del cabello plateado se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Sonrió y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta entreabierta como si el pelinegro siguiera enfrente de él.

—Yuuri, mañana es sábado.

 

Ahogó un lamento cuando por casualidad le echó un vistazo al calendario, dándose cuenta de que al día siguiente sería sábado y que, por lo tanto, no habría clase. La profesora frunció el entrecejo buscando con la "mirada del tigre" al responsable de su desconcentración.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

El aludido se levantó de la silla mandando a volar sin querer su libreta. Tragó saliva.

—¡Sí, profesora Minako!

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan revolucionado? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Podrías compartirlo con tus compañeros?

—Mañana... es sábado.

—Ah..., sí, en efecto. Mañana es sábado, ¿y?

—¿Por qué la semana tiene que pasar tan rápido? Yo pensaba que aún era jueves.

—Bueno... —Minako parpadeó. ¿Era eso lo que lo tenía tan inquieto? Hubo murmullos por un instante, luego reinó el silencio—. Sea lo que sea, no vuelvas a perder la compostura en medio de una lección, por favor.

—Lo siento.

Y vaya si lo sentía, que poco a poco se moría de la vergüenza. Estaba rojo como un tomate y posiblemente así seguiría hasta llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama o, lo que parecía ser un plan mejor, meterse en el congelador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuko Nakashima*: En este fanfic no estará casada con Takeshi y, por lo tanto, su apellido no será Nishigori.


End file.
